<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чистый лист by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Nati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530880">Чистый лист</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati'>Nati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, OOC, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Их будущее — чистый лист. Они распишут его так, как захотят сами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Соулмейты</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чистый лист</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEN/gifts">KEN</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Волнуешься? — с улыбкой спросил шериф.</p><p>— Нет, чего волноваться-то, — тут же отрицательно и очень активно покачал головой Стайлз. — Никакого волнения, пап, совсем. Совершенно.</p><p>Шериф хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, и Стайлз опять нервно одёрнул рукава худи. Конечно он волновался, о чём вы. В конце концов, сегодня он, возможно, узнает имя своего соулмейта. Они все волновались, даже те, кто не говорил и не показывал этого.</p><p>Новогодняя ночь всегда была особенной ночью. Ведь именно в это время, когда один год сменялся другим, когда часы отбивали двенадцать ударов, на руке каждого, кому в наступающем году должно было исполнится шестнадцать, появлялось заветное имя второй половинки, родственной души. И где-то за неделю до этого момента у всех начинался мандраж и бесконечные предположения. А уж за несколько часов… Ну, тут оставаться спокойным было вообще невозможно.</p><p>— Во сколько вы пойдёте? — спросил шериф уже из коридора, Стайлз в своём волнении даже не заметил, когда отец успел собраться.</p><p>— Через час, может быть. Или чуть раньше, или чуть позже, — отозвался Стайлз. — Ты уже поехал?</p><p>— Да, народ уже стекается, будем координировать, — кивнул шериф, а после приобнял сына за плечи. — Я не буду отрывать тебя от друзей, так что заранее пожелаю удачи. И помни – это будет самый замечательный человек во всём мире.</p><p>— Конечно, пап, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — В этом я ничуть не сомневаюсь.</p><p>Ну, он, по крайней мере, надеялся. Может быть ему повезёт, и это будет Лидия. Или Малия, она тоже классная. Эрика или Айзек, хотя они иногда бывали странноватыми, но большую часть времени довольно милыми. Дэнни вот тоже был бы неплохим вариантом. Лишь бы не Скотт или Эллисон, он же тогда в глаза им посмотреть не сможет, это же почти как взять и разрушить диснеевскую сказку, не разбудив Аврору или застрелив фею-крёстную Золушки.</p><p>Когда Стайлз, вместе со Скоттом и Эллисон пришли на городскую площадь, там было уже не протолкнуться. Буквально все подростки города находились здесь, их семьи, их старшие друзья и те люди, кто уже получил имя своего соулмейта, но ещё не видел его. Так бывает, если твоя родственная душа младше – ты чувствуешь её имя на коже, но не видишь его вплоть до того момента, когда соулмейту не исполнится шестнадцать. Так было с Эллисон – она получила имя родственной души год назад и переехала в Бикон Хиллс специально, чтобы найти её. Так когда-то было и у родителей Стайлза – Ноа проколесил немало штатов, прежде чем через три года смог увидеть имя Клавдии. Соулмейты есть у всех, это непреложный закон природы.</p><p>На площади собрались все их одноклассники. Где-то рядом Стайлз точно слышал голос Лидии и опять позволил себе помечтать о том, что они могут оказаться родственными душами. Рядом с Лидией, конечно же, был и Джексон – стоял, как напыщенный индюк, оглядывал всех надменным взглядом и выглядел так, как будто уже заранее знал, чьё имя увидит. Стайлз от всей души пожелал ему сильно-сильно удивиться. Ото всюду слышались разговоры и смех, но всё стихло, едва городские часы дали первый удар. Стайлз тут же закатал рукав и закусил губу, переживая несильную боль, с которой соулмейт входил в его жизнь, оставляя своё имя шрамом на запястье.</p><p>С первым ударом часов на запястье проявилась буква. Она была яркая и насыщенная, как совсем новая татуировка, значит, его родственная душа тоже сейчас видела его имя. Они были или ровесниками или соулмейт был старше. Стайлз даже дышать перестал от волнения.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Д</b>
  </i>
</p><p>В голове за миллисекунду пронеслись все известные ему имена на эту букву. Дэйзи, Дарси, Дэйв, Джастин, Дилан, Дерек, Дэнни… В своё время Стайлз не мало провёл на сайтах с именами, пытаясь найти ещё хуже, чем у него.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Дж</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Джейсон, Джек, Джон, Дженнис, Джери, Джина, Джоан, Джоди…</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Дже</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Джессика, Джексон, Дженифер…</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Джек</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Джек? Может быть его соулмейта зовут Джек? Стайлз думал над этим долгие мгновения, пока не появилась следующая буква.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Джекс</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Идей теперь оставалось очень мало. Точнее, их практически не осталось вообще.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Джексон</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Стайлз знал только одного Джексона и, закрыв глаза, попросил Вселенную быть не настолько жестокой. Шесть ударов – имя. Шесть ударов – фамилия. Стайлз не открывал глаз, чувствуя, как буква за буквой проявляются полные инициалы его соулмейта. Последний удар, радостные крики вокруг, кто-то уже полез обниматься. Стайлз выдохнул, как перед прыжком в бассейн, и посмотрел на руку.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Джексон Уиттмор</b>
  </i>
</p><p>И ниже маленькие буквы: БХ – город, где жила его родственная душа. И как только они найдут друг друга, эти буквы исчезнут, выполнив свою роль.</p><p>Стайлз не мог и не хотел осознавать реальность, поэтому просто смотрел на людей вокруг. Кто-то выглядел удивлённым, кто-то радостным, кто-то задумчивым, кто-то расстроенным. Рядом за ингалятор судорожно схватился Скотт, а стоящая рядом Эллисон выглядела так, будто её диснеевская сказка всё-таки разбилась. Стайлз мимолётом бросил взгляд на их запястья. <i><b>Айзек Лейхи</b></i>, <i>БХ</i> – у Эллисон, и только аббревиатура города у Скотта – <i>БХ</i>.</p><p>Стайлз хотел бы их подбодрить. Правда, хотел бы. Но…</p><p>— Кто, блин, такой Мечислав Стилински? — непомерно громко раздался где-то рядом возмущённый голос Джексона Уиттмора.</p><p>…но он сам в полной жопе.</p><p>***</p><p>Стайлз сидел в кабинете мисс Моррел и целенаправленно смотрел куда-то в пространство. Рядом сидел пышущий возмущением Джексон, а позади – шериф Стилински и чета Уиттморов. Сегодня они были пятой парой «счастливчиков», которые принимала у себя школьный психолог. Эллисон с Айзеком ждали своей очереди в коридоре, Эрика с Бойдом только что ушли.</p><p>— Прежде всего, поздравляю вас, — начала мисс Моррел. — Обрести соулмейта – это великая радость. Хотя, я вижу, что у вас не всё гладко. Расскажите мне.</p><p>О, Стайлз хотел ей рассказать. Рассказать о том, что в соулмейты ему достался исключительный придурок с завышенным самомнением. И только присутствие родителей Джексона не позволяло ему это сделать. У того, судя по всему, были схожие мысли и на язык они не попадали только из-за находящегося в той же комнате шерифа.</p><p>— Мы не очень ладим, — буркнул Стайлз. — Мягко говоря.</p><p>— Что ж, это нередкая проблема, — кивнула мисс Моррел. — Никто никогда не знает, кто будет его родственной душой, бывает, что соулмейты даже не смотрят друг на друга, пока не придёт время. Но природа не ошибается.</p><p>— Ага, как же, — скривился Джексон. — Мы из разных миров вообще. Если это не ошибка – то что это? Я – с этим неудачником?</p><p>— Как будто я счастлив получить в соулмейты тупого эгоистичного индюка, — прошипел Стайлз максимально тихо, но Джексон всё равно услышал и кинул на него яростный взгляд.</p><p>— Да ты по полю пару кругов пробежать не можешь не свалившись в обморок, — возмутился Джексон. — И выглядишь как почётный клиент секонд-хэнда.</p><p>— Мальчики, — мягко перебила их мисс Моррел и чуть качнула головой в сторону их родителей. — Конечно, вы оказались в непростой ситуации, но и из неё можно найти выход. Давайте поступим так: сейчас вы разойдётесь по домам и ни с кем не будете говорить. Займитесь чем-нибудь привычным – поиграйте в игры, почитайте книгу, послушайте музыку. Главное – не разговаривайте ни с кем, не обсуждайте ситуацию. А потом сядьте и напишите в тетради, что вы друг о друге знаете. Не пытайтесь что-то у кого-то узнать, пишите только то, что известно лично вам. А завтра мы с вами снова встретимся, скажем, часа в три, идёт? Принесите записи с собой.</p><p>— Мы сейчас проходим курс семейной психотерапии? — подозрительно прищурился Стайлз.</p><p>— Не совсем, — улыбнулась мисс Моррел. — Но уверена, это вам поможет.</p><p>Джексон вскочил с места, дёргано поправил рукав куртки и стремительно вылетел из кабинета. За ним, кивнув на прощание шерифу и Стайлзу, вышли его родители. Стайлз пошёл следом, в коридоре быстро сжав плечо Эллисон в ободряющем жесте, потому что выглядела Арджент не ахти: заплаканная и грустная, а Айзек рядом с ней вообще вид имел потерянный и даже виноватый.</p><p>— Ты как? — спросил шериф, стоило им покинуть здание школы и подойти к машине. — Заедем за картошкой спиральками?</p><p>— Даже не надейся за счёт моей драмы выпросить себе бургер, — хмыкнул Стайлз.</p><p>— Попытаться стоило, — улыбнулся отец, но потом посмотрел серьёзно: — и всё-таки, как ты? Я понимаю, что ты явно не на это рассчитывал, но…</p><p>— Нельзя ни с кем говорить, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Я не собираюсь прыгать с моста или глотать таблетки, пап, так что не волнуйся.</p><p>— Я и не думал, что ты так бы сделал, — отозвался шериф, но всё же замолчал и до дома они ехали в тишине.</p><p>Стайлз отстранённо разглядывал знакомые улицы за окном машины и думал, как за одну ночь у многих – и у него в том числе – поменялась вся жизнь. Как трепет ожидания соулмейта разбился о реальность встречи. Ну вот кто бы мог подумать, что его родственной душой, предназначенной ему самой судьбой, окажется человек, который вызывал только отрицательные эмоции? Как это можно просто так принять, если единственным желанием было прийти домой и тереть мочалкой запястье до тех пор, пока имя не сотрётся. Но даже если срезать кожу – оно всё равно проявится вновь. А отрезать себе руку по локоть всё-таки перебор – да и не помогло бы, соулмейт-то от этого никуда не денется.</p><p>Стайлз собирался честно соблюдать условия мисс Моррел, но когда ему позвонил Скотт, то просто не мог не ответить. У Маккола голос был такой, как будто кто-то умер, он жаловался на жизнь и судьбу, но в одностороннем порядке, а про имя на руке Стайлза вспомнил лишь раз, да и то мельком. Стайлз был ему за это даже благодарен в какой-то степени, ведь драма в личной жизни друга отлично отвлекала от драмы в собственной. Обидно на такое невнимание не было, вот только как-то утешить и приободрить друга у Стайлза не получалось. Он, конечно, сказал стандартные «Твой соулмейт наверняка супер классный», но сделал это машинально, отстранённо. И когда они распрощались со Скоттом, Стайлз вдохнул, выдохнул и положил перед собой чистый лист бумаги.</p><p>Что он знал о Джексоне Уиттморе?</p><p>Он был капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу, неплохо проявлял себя и в других видах спорта. В учёбе не блистал от слова совсем, с трудом сдавал промежуточные контрольные, выезжая только на помощи Лидии и Дэнни. Ходил в пижонских шмотках и ездил на пижонской машине. Всё это получил от довольно обеспеченных родителей. Не так давно узнал, что приёмный и, судя по всему, не обратил на это особого внимания. У него по непонятной причине был лучший друг Дэнни – любимчик всей школы, и девушка Лидия – первая красавица и умница. Что в нём нашли оба – неизвестно, явно не интеллект и интересные разговоры. Принадлежал к «золотой молодёжи» и чётко ограничивал круг общения, разделяя людей по классам. Пренебрежительно относился к тем, кого считал ниже себя. То есть, почти ко всем в школе. Делал абсолютно всё, чтобы на него обращали внимание.</p><p>Вот, в общем-то, и всё, что Стайлз мог написать. Скудно, но наверняка больше, чем получится у Джексона, тот, наверное, вообще напишет пару слов типа «дёрганный пацан на старой машине и в тупой одежде». Стайлз в принципе был уверен, что Джексон в курсе его существования только потому, что Лидия дружит с Эллисон, а та притаскивала с собой Скотта, который тащил и Стайлза. Теперь отношения в их компании будут вообще огненными: что Стайлзу «повезло» с Джексоном, что Дэнни попал на Мэтта, что влюблённая в Скотта Эллисон с Айзеком. Макколу теперь вообще кого-то ждать, а Лидии искать непонятно какого Джордана.</p><p>Посидев над листом ещё немного, но так ничего нового о Джексоне не вспомнив, Стайлз плюнул и завалился с наушниками на кровать. Ладно, проживёт он как-нибудь и без соулмейта. Потому что жить с ним – вот уж нет, спасибо.</p><p>***</p><p>Стайлз снова чувствовал себя ребёнком, которого отец за ручку вёл к доктору. Всю сферу психиатрии и психологии Стилински не любил с детства, но с его диагнозом, а особенно после смерти матери, слишком часто с ней сталкивался. Сейчас, разумеется, он был старше, да и повод был совершенно другой, но ощущение, что он вернулся на шесть лет назад, не давали покоя.</p><p>Джексона тоже привёз отец, который вполне дружелюбно кивнул Стайлзу и очень тепло поздоровался с шерифом, что странно – полицейские и адвокаты обычно друг друга на дух не переносили. Детей своих оба родителя запихнули в кабинет мисс Моррел едва ли не силой, а сами с облегчением – как показалось Стайлзу – пошли пить кофе.</p><p>Мисс Моррел улыбнулась им той самой особенной всепонимающей улыбкой психолога, которую Стайлз терпеть не мог. Судя по тому, как почти незаметно передёрнулся Джексон, ему тоже большой радости видеть подобное не доставляло. Надо же, в чём-то их соулмейтские мнения явно сходились.</p><p>— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — предложила мисс Моррел. — Как настроение?</p><p>— Лучше и быть не может, — буркнул Стайлз, а Джексон просто скривился.</p><p>— Ну что ж, мы тут как раз для того, чтобы это исправить, — улыбнулась Моррел и протянула руку. — Не могли бы вы дать мне списки, которые написали?</p><p>Джексон, всё ещё не меняя кислого выражения лица, достал из кармана свёрнутый листок. Стайлз чуть дёргано полез за своим в рюкзак. Моррел развернула оба, прочитала в напряжённой тишине, а потом кивнула сама себе и передала им листы друг друга.</p><p>— Вы – родственные души, — начала она до того, как они успели прочитать. — Вопреки расхожему мнению, у вас не должны быть одинаковые увлечения, мнения и желания. Вы, прежде всего, личности. Но природа мудра, так что вы будете дополнять друг друга. Там, где у одного стоит минус, у другого будет стоять плюс. Прочитайте сейчас то, что знаете друг о друге, честно вычеркните то, что не соответствует действительности, и подчеркните то, что соответствует лишь частично.</p><p>Стайлз кивнул и принялся читать, понимая, что Джексон о нём знал столько же, сколько сам Стилински знал о нём – на листе был один небольшой абзац текста.</p><p><i>Ужасно одевается</i> – что ж, это была относильная правда. Стайлз подчеркнул и подписал, что это стиль такой, называется «обычный». <i>Полный ноль в спорте</i> – Стайлз хмыкнул, но не зачеркнул, признавая. <i>Ездит на старом разваливающимся джипе</i> – а вот это Стилински подчеркнул, потому что против правды не попрёшь, конечно, машина у него далеко не новая, но детка точно не разваливалась и вообще была Стайлзу безумно дорога. <i>Умный, один из лучших учеников школы</i> – Стайлз приподнял брови, удивляясь, что Джексону это известно. <i>Слишком много болтает</i> – что ж, и это тоже правда, хоть была и довольно объективная причина. <i>Нелепый и неловкий</i> – этому тоже можно было найти определённую причину, о которой Джексон не знал, но подчёркивать ничего Стайлз не стал, допуская, что и без своего диагноза вполне мог таким быть.</p><p>Моррел подождала, пока они уберут ручки и посмотрела на них серьёзно, без всепонимающей улыбки. Стайлз даже подобрался, настраиваясь на разговор. Джексон тоже перестал выглядеть так, будто его купают в лимонном соке, и явно приготовился слушать.</p><p>— Сейчас вы наглядно видите, сколько друг о друге знаете, — начала Моррел. — Это лишь общие знания, так о вас расскажет практически любой из школы. Вы не сталкивались вне учёбы, не знаете об увлечениях и хобби друг друга, а то, что знаете – не всё правда, ведь так? Союз соулмейтов, это не просто союз двух людей, это единение душ, это общий путь, который вы выбираете вдвоём. Конечно, не так просто отбросить отношения с другими людьми или забыть прошлые впечатления о человеке, но у вас есть время – столько, сколько вам будет нужно. Не ждите от себя моментальной влюблённости и безоблачного счастья в ближайшем времени, это не ваш вариант. Для начала – попробуйте познакомиться заново, как будто раньше вообще не встречались и друг друга не знали.</p><p>— Нам на свидание пойти, что ли? — недовольно спросил Джексон.</p><p>— Да, — просто ответила Моррел. — Только не в общественное место, так вы не сможете сосредоточиться друг на друге и своих эмоциях. Отправьтесь на пикник, придите друг к другу поиграть в видеоигры или посмотреть фильм, обсудите свои хобби, задавайте друг другу вопросы и отвечайте на них честно, даже если тема покажется вам сложной или смущающей. Помните, что это не просто интерес, это не какая-то шутка или подготовка к розыгрышу, никто не вынесет ваши беседы на всеобщее обозрение.</p><p>— Вопрос, — качнул ручкой Стайлз и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — как быть с тем фактом, что при всём желании мы не сможем сделать вид, что не знакомы уже десять лет? Легко, конечно, сказать, чтобы мы решили, будто впервые встретились, но ведь так не получится. Мы учимся в одной школе на одной параллели, у нас общие знакомые и друзья.</p><p>Моррел чуть наклонила голову, задумавшись, потом кивнула, признавая его правоту.</p><p>— Вам на руки играют каникулы, — сказала она. — Конечно, сложно сделать вид, что вы незнакомы. Давайте тогда так: представьте, что вы были знакомы несколько лет назад. Потом разъехались, нашли новые увлечения, изменились и вернулись. И вот снова встретились. Ваши списки – то, что вы знали друг о друге раньше, теперь вам надо узнать друг друга лучше. Так будет проще?</p><p>Стайлз нехотя кивнул, Джексон с некоторой заминкой тоже согласился. Моррел опять улыбнулась и снова стала до жути похожа на раздражающего семейного психолога.</p><p>— В таком случае, жду вас здесь через неделю. Если будет нужно раньше – мой номер у вас есть. Кстати, помните, что между вами нет запретных тем, говорите обо всём, что придёт в голову. Обсудите свои списки, объясните где и почему что-то записано неверно. Не обвиняйте друг друга в незнании или неправильном понимании – просто объясните.</p><p>Когда они вышли из кабинета, Стайлз чувствовал себя таким вымотанным, будто не час у школьного психолога провёл, а несколько дней без сна и отдыха над сложными научными трактатами сидел. Джексон выглядел не лучше, и Стайлз, когда они уже подходили к стоянке, где их ждали отцы, вздохнул и всё-таки решил начать выполнять рекомендации Моррел, потому что Уиттмор, очевидно, ничего начинать не собирался.</p><p>— И кто к кому в гости пойдёт? — спросил Стайлз, слегка передёргивая плечами. — Для романтического сидения с пледом в лесу сейчас время года не то.</p><p>Джексон посмотрел на него недоумённо, а потом принял самый независимый вид из всех возможных. На Стайлза, правда, это не подействовало, так что Уиттмор быстро сдулся и вздохнул почти обречённо.</p><p>— Заеду к тебе вечером, — кивнул Стайлз.</p><p>Джексон ничего не ответил, только дёрнул рукой, то ли в согласии, то ли в протесте. Стайлз решил принять это за согласие, потому что в противном случае они никогда ни к чему не придут. Так или иначе, они связаны крепчайшими узами, которые не разрушить.</p><p>***</p><p>— Проходи, дорогой, — улыбнулась Стайлзу миссис Уиттмор, когда он позвонил в дверь.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, да, спасибо, — тут же ответил Стайлз, испытывая чувство неловкости.</p><p>Приехал он один. Отец всё-таки был шерифом города и не мог постоянно держать взрослого сына за ручку, ведя к его соулмейту. Стайлз это понимал, храбрился, как мог, но всё равно отчего-то робел в присутствии родителей Джексона. Будто был в чём-то виноват.</p><p>— Джексон наверху, а ужин будет через полчаса, — сказала миссис Уиттмор и чуть сжала плечо Стайлза. — Добро пожаловать.</p><p>Стайлз кивнул и пошёл на второй этаж. Внутри любопытство, раздражение, неловкость и решительность переплетались в забавный клубок, с которым непонятно было, что делать. Джексон стоял, прислонившись к косяку одной из дверей, и махнул ему рукой, приглашая в комнату. Стайлз вошёл, оглядываясь, замечая идеальную чистоту. И либо Джексон был помешан на уборке, либо миссис Уиттмор заставила сына привести комнату в порядок перед приходом гостя. Почему-то Стайлзу казалось, что верно – второе.</p><p>— Мама убраться заставила? — поинтересовался Стайлз, потому что Моррел же говорила, задавайте вопросы, получайте ответы и всё такое.</p><p>— Да, — закатил глаза Джексон. — Стал бы я ради тебя заморачиваться.</p><p>Стайлз пожал плечами и бесцеремонно уселся на кровать. Обидно не было – он бы тоже ради Джексона заморачиваться не стал. Максимум, подобрал бы валяющиеся на полу вещи, чтобы хоть пройти нормально можно было. Джексон сел на стул и развернулся к Стайлзу боком. Повисла тишина, начинать разговор никто не спешил, так что Стайлз вздохнул и начал первый – не зря же Джексон написал про него, что он болтливый.</p><p>— Обсудим списки?</p><p>Джексон искоса на него посмотрел, но кивнул и потянулся к столу, на котором лежал листок. Стайлз достал свой из рюкзака, скинутого на пол и снова пробежался по нему глазами. Он ничего не зачёркивал, но некоторое подчеркнул. Интересно, в чём он ошибся с Джексоном?</p><p>— Сразу с главного – моя Детка может и не новая, но точно на ходу не разваливается, — сказал Стайлз. — Со всем остальным я согласен примерно на половину.</p><p>Джексон, долго разглядывавший листок в руках, вздохнул чуть ли не мучительно и почти через силу выдал:</p><p>— Я не такой бесчувственный, каким ты меня видишь.</p><p>Стайлз удивлённо моргнул, а потом протянул руку, намереваясь забрать листок, но замер. Подумал и протянул свой в ответ, так что Джексон, зависнув на некоторое время, отдал ему свой и отвернулся. Стайлз посмотрел. Один пункт был подчёркнут –<i> пренебрежительно относился к тем, кого считал ниже себя</i>. Что ж, ладно, может быть и не пренебрежительно, а равнодушно. По крайней мере, никаких попыток к дружелюбию никогда не делал. Ещё один пункт был зачёркнут полностью, даже несколько раз - <i>не так давно узнал, что приёмный и, судя по всему, не обратил на это особого внимания</i>. Последние слова так и вовсе были едва различимы, Джексон очень старательно их перечёркивал. Стайлз закусил губу и кивнул сам себе.</p><p>— Извини, — сказал он. — Дописать внизу в плюсы «хорошо скрывает свои чувства»?</p><p>— Меньше всего я хочу обсуждать это с тобой, Стилински, — отрезал Джексон.</p><p>— А с кем ты это обсуждал? — поинтересовался Стайлз.</p><p>Джексон замер, будто ему в голову впервые пришла мысль о том, что это можно с кем-то обсудить. Судя по всему – ни Лидии, ни Дэнни он подобное не говорил, так что Стайлз вдруг ощутил себя странно, как будто узнал тайну, которая ему не предназначалась. Но правда была в том, что он имел право это знать. Особое право. Он должен был знать все переживания своего соулмейта и поддерживать его.</p><p>— У меня СДВГ, — сказал Стайлз. — Поэтому я так много болтаю и вечно дёргаюсь. Сейчас уже меньше заметно, конечно, но если ты вспомнишь начальные классы, то я усидеть на месте не мог. Я могу не спать всю ночь и гуглить сначала курс доллара к венгерскому форинту, потом способы контрацепции в бронзовом веке в Европе, а затем написать в докладе по экономике историю мужского обрезания. И это не шутки, Финсток даже отца вызывал после подобного чтива.</p><p>Джексон хмыкнул и слегка расслабился, переставая выглядеть так, будто Стайлз мог достать телефон и тут же сообщить твиттеру, что Уиттмор вовсе не бесчувственное полено, а чувствительный маленький щеночек.</p><p>— Меня никогда не напрягало ваше общество, — сказал Джексон спустя пару минут. — Вас было забавно слушать.</p><p>— Не знаю, засчитать это за комплимент или всё-таки не стоит, — слегка улыбнулся Стайлз. — Давай попробуем, как Моррел предложила? Сделаем вид, что пять лет друг друга не видели и познакомимся заново.</p><p>Джексон крутанулся на стуле и уставился на Стайлза задумчивым взглядом. Не раздражённым, не насмешливым или разочарованным, не оценивающим, просто задумчивым.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что у нас получится? — спустя какое-то время спросил Джексон.</p><p>— Не попробуем – не узнаем, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Зачем-то же нас судьба связала.</p><p>Джексон опять крутанулся на стуле и кивнул, соглашаясь. Действительно, зачем-то же это произошло.</p><p>***</p><p>— Вчера видел Эллисон, — тоскливо сказал Скотт, раскинувшись на кровати в форме морской звезды. — Шла куда-то с Лейхи.</p><p>— Надеюсь, наткнулся ты на них случайно, — отозвался Стайлз, сидя рядом, — а не маньячно шпионил.</p><p>По долгому вздоху Скотта было понятно, что случайности тут совсем ни при чём. Стайлз покачал головой, но лекцию другу читать не стал, полагая, что тот и сам когда-нибудь дойдёт до мысли, что с Арджент ему уже не быть.</p><p>— Она не выглядела счастливой, — поделился Скотт. — Айзек ей не подходит.</p><p>— Они природой связаны, — покачал головой Стайлз и ободряюще похлопал друга по ноге. — Ты тоже, когда встретишь соулмейта, это поймёшь.</p><p>— И что, при этом сразу обрушивается радость? — спросил Скотт. — Вот ты теперь с Джексоном. Счастлив?</p><p>— С моста прыгать не хочется, под поезд кидаться тоже, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Мы идём к принятию друг друга медленно, но всё-таки идём.</p><p>Это была правда. Они с Джексоном уже успели несколько раз сходить на «свидания» — пару раз зависали дома у Стайлза, пару раз у Джексона. Обсудили фильмы (Джексон с какой-то опаской поинтересовался, не нравится ли Стайлзу «Дневник памяти» и заметно расслабился, когда узнал, что не особо), музыку, книги и даже комиксы, к которым Стайлз питал нежные чувства, а Джексон относился постольку поскольку. Уиттмор пока не вызывал у Стилински всепоглощающего чувства любви, но и желания утопить в бассейне тоже не вызывал, что уже было положительной динамикой.</p><p>Вообще, Стайлз немного юлил. Он испытывал чувство любопытства почти постоянно, а по отношению к Джексону – особенно. Он анализировал его поведение, всматривался, вслушивался, пытался уловить изменения и через пару дней, которые они провели в праздном ничегонеделанье, начал даже разбираться в его мимике и жестах. Например, Джексон чуть морщился, когда какая-то тема вызывала слишком много эмоций, быстро прикусывал губу и выпрямлял спину, когда был смущён, чуть наклонял голову набок, когда был чем-то заинтересован, и не обращал внимания на положение тела в пространстве, когда расслаблен.</p><p>— Да ладно, это же Уиттмор, — простонал Скотт. — Тот самый мудак-Уиттмор, который плевал на всех с высокой башни.</p><p>— А где-то там сейчас также сидит кто-нибудь из его знакомых и говорит «Да это же Стилински! Тот самый, который может о собственные ноги споткнуться», — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Я не был в восторге, когда прочитал его имя на руке, но и рыдать по этому поводу тоже тупо.</p><p>— А Лидия как? — поинтересовался Скотт. — Не хочет съездить тебе сумочкой по лицу?</p><p>— Я же не специально это подстроил, — отозвался Стайлз. — Позавчера набрался смелости ей позвонить, нормально поговорили. Сказала, что не в обиде, посоветовала запастись терпением и принять тот факт, что Джексон – не подарок. Потом, правда, добавила, что я тоже не предел мечтаний, так что…</p><p>— Вы с ним уже переспали? — спросил Скотт, за что тут же получил тычок под колено. — Ай, я же просто спросил!</p><p>— У нас конфетно-букетный период, — патетично прижал руки к груди Стайлз. — А ещё мой папа шериф, и мы соблюдаем законы.</p><p>— Ну хоть так, — вздохнул Скотт, будто его лично это как-то касалось. — Мы с Эллисон не успели, решили подождать, пока имена не появятся. Появились, блин…</p><p>Стайлз сочувственно похлопал Скотта по ноге, но мыслями улетел уже далеко. Он как-то упустил из внимания тот факт, что они теперь действительно партнёры. Через пару лет официально поженятся, если захотят, а если и нет – то имена на предплечьях очевиднее любого штампа в паспорте. Они будут делить не только один дом, но и одну постель. И почему-то это ему раньше в голову не приходило совершенно, а вот теперь, благодаря Скотту, не могло из неё уйти.</p><p>Не ушла эта мысль и на следующий день. Стайлз держался до обеда, но потом написал Джексону, что хотел бы встретиться. Тот сказал, что через пару часов заедет. Моррел посоветовала им обсуждать любые темы, даже самые смущающие. Стайлз не был уверен, что Джексона смутит вопрос про секс, а с собой справился быстро, в конце концов и не такое в своей жизни творил, а нелепых и откровенно смущающих ситуаций на памяти было предостаточно.</p><p>Джексон в его доме вёл себя уже вполне по-свойски. Прошёл на кухню, достал сок из холодильника – колу не признавал принципиально, спортсмен всё-таки. Увидел на плите кастрюлю, любопытно заглянул под крышку. Как домой к себе пришёл, в общем. Стайлз, наблюдая за ним, склонил голову набок и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь мы займёмся с тобой сексом.</p><p>Джексон поперхнулся, подавился соком и чуть не выронил из рук бутыль, принявшись судорожно кашлять. На Стайлза он поглядел диким взглядом, так что Стилински поднял руки вверх, показывая капитуляцию.</p><p>— Это Скотт выдал мне мысль, а я не смог от неё избавиться, — пожаловался он. — Решил, чего теперь страдать в одиночестве.</p><p>— Я уже подумал, что это предложение, — отдышавшись, покачал головой Джексон. — А Маккол тут каким боком мысли выдаёт?</p><p>— Он мой лучший друг, чья большая любовь разрушилась неделю назад, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Просто спросил, на самом деле, а дальше в танец ворвались мои личные тараканы.</p><p>— Ты хочешь переспать? — пристально посмотрел на него Джексон.</p><p>— Не уверен, что сейчас, но в будущем – определённо, — честно ответил Стайлз и чуть криво улыбнулся, переводя разговор в подобии шутки. — Надоело на скамейке запасных сидеть.</p><p>Джексон чуть наклонил голову набок, потом прикусил губу. Стайлз не успел подумать, что именно его заинтересовало и смутило, как Уиттмор решительно шагнул вперёд, схватил Стилински за футболку и потянул на себя.</p><p>Удивительно, но первое, о чём Стайлз подумал, впервые целуя своего соулмейта – Джексон его ниже. Совсем немного, буквально на дюйм или полтора. От Джексона пахло апельсиновым соком и травяным гелем для душа. Футболка была мягкой – и Стайлз не сразу понял, когда успел в неё вцепиться. Он вообще не сразу понял, как это всё получилось.</p><p>Стайлз целовался раньше, на одной из школьных вечеринок с Хизер. Те поцелуи были неловкими, смущенными, по началу даже не совсем приятными. Они не сразу поняли, как повернуть головы, как двигаться и не измазать друг друга в слюне по самые уши. Дальше поцелуев дело не зашло, потом Стайлз ни с кем не встречался, так что и опыта практически не имел. В голове панически задребезжала мысль, что сейчас он всё испортит, ведь Джексон опытом похвастать мог.</p><p>Мысль как стремительно пришла, так стремительно и ушла. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, решив, будь что будет: плохо – значит научится. Хорошо – значит научится ещё лучше. Джексон пока, по крайней мере, не отпускал, продолжая целовать, и никакого недовольства не показывал. Наверно, Стайлз слишком много думал в те моменты, когда мозг мог бы и отключиться ненадолго.</p><p>Поцелуй не был напористым или грубым, он скорее был осторожным и любопытствующим. Они изучали друг друга так же, как делали это на протяжении всей прошедшей недели: неторопливо и с интересом. Было неплохо. Да что уж там, было настолько неплохо, что очень даже хорошо, а мысли наконец-то начали буксовать и уходить на задний план, отдавая бразды правления ощущениям и эмоциям. Возможно, если так пойдёт и дальше, абстрактное «когда-нибудь» наступит значительно раньше.</p><p>— Приятно видеть, что вы нашли общий язык, — раздался от двери голос шерифа аккурат в тот момент, когда Джексон перестал сжимать пальцами футболку, а переместил руки Стайлзу на талию.</p><p>Стайлз думал, что Уиттмор отскочит от него сразу же, но Джексон спокойно отошёл, расправил плечи и принял самый независимый вид из всех возможных.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински.</p><p>Стайлз пару раз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и тихо засмеялся. Шериф тоже улыбнулся и махнул рукой.</p><p>— Не хотел вам мешать, но вы прямо на пороге стояли, — заметил Ноа. — Идите в комнату, я позову вас к ужину.</p><p>— Это родительское благословение? — громким шёпотом спросил Стайлз, когда Джексон по-прежнему ровно и независимо на максимально возможной скорости скрылся из виду.</p><p>— Иди уже, — слегка подтолкнул сына шериф, — пока твой парень не умчался в закат от смущения.</p><p>Стайл, хохотнув, пошёл. Лицо у него пылало, кончики пальцев отчего-то покалывало, губы сами собой разъезжались в улыбку. Джексон сидел на кресле, уставившись немигающим взглядом в выключенный монитор компьютера. Может быть он был всё-таки не настолько раскрепощённым, чтобы вот так запросто быть застуканным отцом своего… ну да, парня. Стайлз покрутил эту мысль, попробовал её на языке и пришёл к выводу, что они бы к этому всё равно пришли рано или поздно. Конечно, они ещё двести раз успеют переругаться, но всё-таки Моррел была права: соулмейты притянутся друг к другу несмотря ни на что. А то, что у них не было багажа совместных историй за плечами… Ну что ж, это было вполне поправимо.</p><p>— Вот, — сказал Стайлз и положил перед Джексоном листок.</p><p>— Ну и что это? — отмер Уиттмор, всё ещё пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Чистый лист, — пожал плечами Стайлз.</p><p>Он взял ручку и написал с левой стороны «Предан себе и близким, будет надёжной опорой». Джексон хмыкнул, забрал ручку, задумался на мгновение и написал справа «До безобразия умный, с ним никогда не заскучаешь». Стайлз рассмеялся, а Джексон неожиданно мягко улыбнулся. Что ж, чистый лист – это удобно. На нём со временем появятся и багаж историй, и громкие скандалы, и бурные примирения.<br/>
Чистый лист они распишут так, как захотят сами. Как и своё общее будущее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>